


I Just Want To Cuddle

by westallenkiss



Series: Flufftober2019 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flufftober, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Tumblr Prompts, blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Will Magnus finally give Alec his cuddles? They are long overdue.





	I Just Want To Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I am doing a little bit of a spin on this. Each story I small story I write for Flufftober will all tie into each other taking place during Malec's honeymoon all the way up to their one year anniversary. It is not AU although I might not exactly get down their voices, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. <3
> 
> Prompt: Blanket

"Nothing like portaling all day, having a snowball hit your face and then coming home to our own bed and..." He trailed off blissfully. _You know how they get._

"Yeah," Alec reached to put his arm around Magnus' waist, and get comfortable against his chest. "I like this part best though..." 

Magnus smiled softly, nestling Alec's hair against his chin. "Does my Alexander love his cuddles?" He almost giggled.

"I do. My husband doesn't give me enough." Alec looked up to him with a pout. 

With an actual laugh now, Magnus took his silk gold blankets and covered them up in so they were nice and warm for their cuddling. "I used to feel like we didn't have time for it..."

"Magnus, there is always time to cuddle." Alec pouted even harder. 

"We really haven't in a while?" Magnus was trying to think of a time when they actually did. There were a few times on the couch while they babysat Madzie, but wait the last time they actually had the chance to cuddle was when they got back from Edom and Alec was fast asleep before Magnus could even take him in his arms. "You were asleep the one time I was ready to cuddle you..."

"Oh?" Alec blinked innocently, nestling his chin on his shoulder a little. "Yeah, I think well...I had you back...nothing else mattered...I could finally sleep..." He confessed.

Magnus frowned a little pressing a kiss to his temple. "I watched you that entire night, I played with your hair, I caressed your cheek, I kissed your nose, I nestled you, I even told you over and over again how in love I am with you...and it was in that moment that I knew I was going to marry you...so I left you to sleep and created our invitations," Magnus confessed to all of his thoughts that night.

Alec swooned, his entire body just shivering against the gold blankets and Magnus' body. Magnus wrapped him up tighter, no words from Alec were necessary as they were as cuddled up as could be, just enjoying each other's company, knowing they were going to be spending their lives together and that was all that mattered. "I just, I love you Magnus Lightwood-Bane."

"I love you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane," Magnus promised with his whole heart and continued to cuddle his husband for the rest of the night just like he demanded.


End file.
